


Easy As The Gunblade

by Hobbit_Riddlebird



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit_Riddlebird/pseuds/Hobbit_Riddlebird
Summary: Squall seeks out Seifer's company the morning of the field exam.Rated T but some M rated language.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Easy As The Gunblade

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how to tag this ~ my first FF fic in a very long time and my first ever of this pairing. This is just a quick scene to get a feel for these characters and this world again.

Squall was feeling restless. The waiting could be felt throughout the entire school, it was much too quiet as though the whole school body were holding their collective breaths. He wrapped Shiva's comfortable chill around himself to cool the migraine forming behind his eyes. Quezacotl beat its heavy wings against its restraints, seeking battle. And lastly, but not least, he sensed Ifrit's fiery rage at its capture. The wild fire Guardian Force reminded him something of the embrace of a certain hot blooded student. 

Speaking of whom, where was Seifer, he thought. He could blow off some steam. 

He rubbed at the wound across his face, Dr. Kadowaki had done a good job but there would be a mark until he could afford more expensive treatment. He did not mind the scar though. And at least he had given Seifer as good as he had gotten. 

Squall spotted Zell coming from the direction of the cafeteria and quickly turned the corner to the training center. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the energetic student. And if he couldn't find Seifer he could blow off some steam by killing some weeds. 

Good thing he had brought his gunblade with him. 

Students were technically not allowed in the training center without authorization from an instructor but it was never enforced. In fact it was encouraged. As though it was a way for the Garden to weed out the weak seeds. 

Squall sighed. Even his thoughts were starting to sound like Seifer. 

At this early in the morning the training center was mostly empty, although he could hear a battle going on somewhere in the back. 

His ears picked up the sound of the grat coming up noisily behind him, he waited until the monster was within striking distance of his gunblade and swung around catching the simple minded creature by surprise. It took no great talent to take down the monster but there was some satisfaction in hacking away at the determined beast. And maybe if he were lucky the monster would cast sleep on him and he could take a nap. 

Squall parried the plant monster's tentacle and sliced it off, dodging the poisonous gas that came out of the creature's dark blood. His mind wandered back to the morning before to the training duel with Seifer. 

Seifer was the only one that could challenge him. The only opponent that made his blood flow, the only one that made him breathe heavy. The only one that made him feel alive. He didn't know if that was love, but the sex was good too, he thought dryly. 

Battle or sex, it was all the same to Squall. And this morning he would take either from Seifer, or both if the other man was willing. 

He pierced the creature's lungs killing it instantly but it didn't satisfy his lust. His groin tightened. If he couldn't find Seifer he would just have to take himself to hand.

Squall almost passed by the lookout tower without stopping. The spot was popular among amorous students but as far as Squall knew Seifer only visited the tower to kick out students after curfew. And Squall himself preferred more privacy for his own flings, not that there were any besides Seifer.

But the gunblade damage on the grat on the bridge was distinctly familiar, not to mention there were only two gunblade users at the Garden. It would appear he had found Seifer at last. 

Squall climbed the ramp to the lookout. Maybe he could assist Seifer in his Disciplinary Committee duties and then they would have the place to themselves.

But Seifer was already alone he quickly saw. He was relieved the other members of the Disciplinary Committee were not with their leader. Raijin was okay but Fujin made him nervous, a fact that caused Seifer great amusement. And of course they did not know of the non gunblade activities between their leader and himself. 

"Should have known you'd find me up here," Seifer did not turn around. 

"Did you come here to hide from me?" Squall asked him. "Or did you come here knowing I would find you?" 

"I don't know," he laughed quietly. "Maybe I just wanted to see if you would come find me." 

Squall nodded. Seifer did not make sense to everyone but they had always understood each other in that way. "I can go, if you would rather be alone." 

"If I truly wished to be alone, I would've waited for you in the library instead," Seifer turned around with a playful smirk. "The Headmaster knows you never enter that building." 

He either wanted to punch that stupid smirk off Seifer's mouth, or kiss it off, he wasn't quite sure which. Maybe both. 

"Haha, very funny," Squall flinched and touched the fresh scar. It seemed to be burning the closer it became to Seifer, he wondered if its twin was having the same response to himself. But to ask would be admitting a weakness he was not ready to admit. 

"This makes you even more pretty," Seifer grabbed his chin and pointed to the scar without actually touching him, Ifrit hissed and Shiva braced for battle. "You broke my nose, do you know that? And Instructor Trepe set it crooked. Her blue hick magic ought to be banned." 

Squall saw nothing crooked about Seifer's nose. And thought the scar gave him even more of a regal air. Not that he would tell him that. He was arrogant enough as it was.

"Instructor Quistis's magic was useful in the Fire Cavern," he decided to rile Seifer up a little. "She said I was the best she had tested." 

"Well, she would, wouldn't she?" Seifer's fingers tightened on Squall's chin, Quezacotl hissed. "When she took me into the forest it was, Squall this and Squall that. Shoulda told her it's my name you scream out." 

He had first given his virginity to Seifer in a rare moment of surrender after a duel that had ended in a tie. As he suspected he had taken Seifer's own too. Neither of them had ever decided which of them had won that tie breaker. 

And that's all it had been at first. Just another way to blow off some steam after battle. But lately he wasn't so sure. 

"I drew a couple sleep spells from the monsters out there," Seifer tilted Squall's head up. "I could cast one on you and have my way with you." 

Shiva shivered against Squall making his skin tingle. 

"You could," he said, Ifrit grew hotter inside him. "But you won't." Squall met his green eyes. 

"You sound very sure of yourself," Seifer trailed his finger along Squall's jaw, magic leaked through his touch, silence by the feel of it. "What would dear Instructor Trepe think finding her prized student sleeped, silenced, and blinded with your buckles around your ankles, hmm?" 

Squall primed a lightning spell that he did not think he would need, just in case. 

"Where's the challenge in that?" Squall relaxed his hand, he didn't want to shoot off the spell on accident. 

"You should know by now, I don't play fair," Seifer's breath brushed against his ear.

"Good thing I can fight dirty then," he felt his spirit spike as though right before a battle. Seifer always brought out the fighting spirit in him, whether it be in fighting or fucking. 

Squall turned his head and captured Seifer's lips with his mouth. He wasn't sure who bit whom first, whose blood he was tasting in his mouth, against his tongue, and it didn't matter. In some ways this was even easier than the gunblade. He released a trace of blizzard to cool the blood. 

"Now, now, Cadet Leonhart," Seifer pushed Squall off of him. "How would it look, the head of the Disciplinary Committee caught canoodling with his archrival?" 

There was still blood on Seifer's thin lips and there was a hint of blue from Shiva's blizzard magic, Squall was satisfied to note. 

"Canoodling?" Squall raised his eyebrow. "Seifer either fight me or fuck me, and at this point I don't even care which." 

"Language, Leonhart," Seifer laughed. "And I had something else in mind. Tell me, have you fought the T-Rexaur on the island yet?" 

"T-Rexaur? Here?" Cid wouldn't be mad enough to bring such a dangerous beast inside the Garden walls. But of course he would. "What would it even eat?" 

"Other than students?" Seifer grinned. "Caterchipillars," he shrugged. "Which works to our advantage, if we work together we can whittle away at its life while drawing cure spells from its food source. So what do you say, you in?" 

It was a bad idea. But the challenge in bringing down the large creature was one he couldn't say no to, and Seifer knew him all too well. 

"Like you have to ask," Squall was already adjusting his junctioned magic. He set blind to attack status, if the creature were blinded it would be easier to dodge its physical attacks. 

"Let's make things more interesting," Seifer smirked. "A wager, the one that deals the killing blow winner." 

"Winner's choice?" It wasn't the first time they had made such a wager and oftentimes Seifer chose something embarrassing. Not that Squall ever backed away from a wager. 

"Loser has to do whatever the winner wants," Seifer winked at him. "But go without himself." 

Squall slowly smiled. "You're on. And Seifer, I've heard abstinence is good on the vitality." 

He was so not going to lose this wager.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop a comment if you wish. I know there's not many of us. Lol.
> 
> Not too happy with this but seeing how not too many will be reading this posting anyway. :)


End file.
